Numbershot 80: Precious Melody
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Though she hid for now, the Number Distributor's servant Mitsume acts. The next Number she goes after will cross her path with another mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Heyo! Vile's here again, folks! Like I said in my fake Smash reveal trailer, I waited until I got more of this Numbershot written before I posted anything, ****so now that I've posted this chapter, you'll be getting a chapter a day, so you guys won't have to wait! We good? Good! So let's get into the next Numbershot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 80: Precious Melody

Chapter 1

In the dead of night over Heartland City, a lone figure stood above a rooftop. "Ever so closely, the time draws near…" Though a slight silhouette covered them, their form was female of young teen age, with wild lime green hair, but her eyes remained hidden by a shadow. "Before long, the pieces will be collected… and everything will fall apart on top of me." A beeping was heard, and the girl pulled out a D-Gazer, switching it on.

The Distributor's face appeared on-screen. _"Tsukumo is getting closer to gathering the Master Keys. We need as much of an edge as we can get. I want you to locate any Numbers out there that are not held by one of us or one of Tsukumo's group. Try and cause the least amount of ruckus as possible. Understood?"_

"I will do what I can." The girl replied, and the Distributor cut out the communication. "Now I must act… for however long it takes." Gazing out over Heartland City, a cyan glow came from the shadow over her eyes. From her line of sight, the city was covered by cyan energy, with nothing appearing to stick out… aside from a red glow located in the distance. "Target sighted." She moved toward her target with seemingly superhuman agility, leaping across the rooftops.

Down in the city streets, however, things weren't as peaceful as one might think. From one alley, a strange melody echoed out into the streets. The song was haunting, carrying a very tribal vibe with its drums, rattles, and other instruments. Any passersby were clearly unnerved by the sound, one little girl even starting to cry. Within the alley, the song became louder and louder. The source sat by the end of the alley: A very disheveled-looking man with a very thick beard and rags for clothing, rocking back and forth in his own corner. A disturbing grin was plastered on his face as he held a card in front of him, which was the source of this eerie music. "Yes, my lovely… Please, don't stop your precious melody…" He said with a shaky voice before descending into his own indistinct lyrics to match the melody.

From above, the unknown girl gazed down. "Found you…" She then leapt off of the rooftop and landed directly in front of him.

Her landing startled the man, making him freak out. "W-Who are you?!"

"I am here for one thing, and one thing only." The girl said, standing up with her head down. "Give me the card you hold… I do not want this to be any worse than it needs to be."

The man shook, holding the card protectively. "N-Never! Go away! I'll never let you take my precious melody from me!"

"You will make this difficult?" The girl asked.

"I will not let go of my precious melody… I will fight you for it!" The man pulled a rather rusty D-Pad out from a small trash bag, activating it with a Deck inside.

The girl sighed. "Very well…" She rose her head to show that her eyes were actually covered by a black blindfold, which had markings resembling an eye on the front. "I will humor you." She pulled out a Deck and placed it into a D-Pad. "Though my eyes are covered… I can see all."

*A Little Later*

"Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Hachi (Number 8)!" A shadowed humanoid monster appeared with a flash of a cyan "08" before it charged forward, slicing a sharp instrument across several smaller monsters, causing them to explode. The force of the explosion threw the homeless man back, knocking him into a bunch of trash cans.

**Mitsume LP:4000**

**Unknown LP:0 – LOSER**

The monster vanished as the girl walked towards the seemingly unconscious man and took the card from his hand. "I warned you of this... If only you had listened, you would not be in your situation." The girl, now known as Mitsume, breathed. With that, the markings on her blindfold glowed, causing her to vanish with a flash of light, leaving the homeless man where he was lying.

However, watching HER was a different figure: The black cloak and dark gray mask of Kuronazo, the Black Mystery. "You might see all, but you never noticed me. I am the shadow that escapes your line of sight." He mused. "I'll have to keep my eyes on you now that I know you're working for him." With that, Kuronazo walked away into the night.

*The Next Day* *Heartland Middle School*

Tokunosuke walked to his next class, but rather than his usual duck-and-cover style or even watching where he was going, he had his nose in some sort of book. "Hey, Toku-kun!" Hikaya's voice startled him, making him flail his book around before he clamped it against his chest, looking back and forth. He saw Hikaya skipping up to him.

The bespectacled boy sighed. "Jeez, Hikaya-chan, you scared me, ura." He said. He then noticed that Hikaya was holding tongs behind her back. "Eh? What are those for?"

Hikaya giggled and pulled them out front. "Ta-da!" Stuck to the tongs was a card: A Number card.

Tokunosuke's eyes widened. "A Number? Where did you find that, ura?"

"It was outside the school, no lie!" Hikaya said. "The minute I saw it, I had to borrow these tongs from the cafeteria!"

"Uh… what for?" Tokunosuke wondered, reaching for the card, only for Hikaya to jerk it back.

"Careful, Toku-kun. You want this thing to possess you?" Hikaya asked. Tokunosuke sweatdropped. "But the lunch ladies will want this thing back."

"Hmm…" Tokunosuke snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. Follow me, ura." The two of them headed off.

Hikaya, however, got curious. "Hey, Toku-kun, what's the book for?"

Tokunosuke gave a smirk. "It's for a secret project, Hikaya-chan, ura." He said, winking at her. Hikaya just giggled, but inside, Tokunosuke was letting out a breath. _'Too close.'_

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Arigatou for letting us use your safe, sir." Hikaya said to the principal as he opened a small safe, which was empty, in his office.

"It's no trouble at all." The principal replied. "After the incident with those three cretins, I'm well aware of how dangerous these cards can be, so it's best to keep it locked up until either Ryoga or Yamoto can claim it."

"I know Yamoto's still recovering from his burn, but why did Shark disappear again, ura?" Tokunosuke wondered as Hikaya placed the card in the safe.

"I'm not sure, but with Yuma and Kotori gone, we currently don't have anyone else who can handle these cards." The principal said, closing the safe and locking it.

"I'm glad we've got someone else on our side with this." Hikaya said. "I've gotta go take this thing back to the cafeteria. See ya!" The blonde girl ran off with the tongs she used, out the door and down the halls.

Tokunosuke watched her leave, then turned to the principal again. "Arigatou again, ura. We appreciate it." The principal gave a "You're welcome" gesture, and Tokunosuke left the office as well. However, he re-opened his book again. Stuck to the pages were pictures, and among them were pictures of a strange monster… the same monster that was on the Number card. _'How did Hikaya-chan find this… when that girl had it?'_

* * *

**Vile: The mysterious Mitsume… Who is she? Before you ****speculate in the review****s, yes, people, Mitsume is the same person from the end of the Triple Numbershot. She'll be appearing more in the Numbershots by this point. Oh, and a quick note: If my Numbershots seem low-key nowadays, this is a slow point in the plot. They can't all be amazing (Forestfleet, I'm looking at you). Oh well. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see y'all tomorrow! Ja ne for now! **

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Another day, another Numbershot chapter. Oh, I can never figure out how to fill these spaces.**

**Yuma: That's kinda why you talk to us sometimes, right?**

**Vile: Yeah, good point. You guys do pull off some funny dialogue at times.**

**Tokunosuke: "At times"? Is that a shot?**

**Vile: *laughs* No, Tokunosuke. Not everyone can be funny 24/7. Anyway, let's get back into this story. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 80: Precious Melody

Chapter 2

Tokunosuke hid in a secluded part of the school, opening his picture book and pulling out various photos, laying them out across the ground. Among the pictures were the homeless man's Number, various monsters used by the mysterious Mitsume, including her own Number (which was a bad image, utterly fuzzy), and Mitsume herself._ 'Who are you, Mitsume, ura?'_ He thought, scrutinizing the photos._ 'You can see even through a blindfold… You hunt the Numbers… I know you work for the Distributor. I will find you… I will figure out who you are, ura.'_ Tokunosuke sighed, placing the pictures back in his book and closing it. "I can't figure it out with this alone. I need more evidence, ura." He left his secluded area and went back out into the school.

*Meanwhile*

Within the principal's office, the principal himself was finishing up some paperwork when he glanced at the safe._ 'I'll be glad when this is over.'_ He thought, going back to finishing his paperwork. However, not long after he thought this, he could've sworn that he started hearing music from nowhere. "Eh?" He looked around, unsure where the beat was coming from. It started as a simple drum beat, but he began hearing a kalimba added to it. The principal tried covering his ears with a groan, but the noise didn't stop, only changing the kalimba to the sound of panflutes. "What in the world…?" He got up and decided to take a walk around the school. It seemed to work: The sound slowly faded out before it went completely silent. "That was strange." The principal mused, rubbing his chin. As he returned to his office, he heard the song fade in once again, the panflute changed to rattles. "It's coming from… my office?" An idea came to him. Re-entering his office, the music back to original volume, he opened up his safe again, and when he did, the music became louder. The card itself had a faint glow. "So it was you. I don't know what it is you want from me… but you're not going to get it." He slammed the safe again, re-locking it and slightly quieting the volume. Slowly, the volume lowered again until it completely quieted._ 'Hmm. Polite Number.'_ He thought before getting to a new piece of paperwork. However, within the safe, the card was still glowing.

The card wasn't finished yet. Spending another day in the school's medical wing, Haiga was merely reading a book when he heard the tribal beat play once more, this time having hints of a gong playing in it. "Hmm?" He was confused, but unlike the principal, he didn't seem to mind it that much. In fact, the longer he heard it, Haiga felt himself getting drowsier, letting out a big yawn. Closing his book and placing it on the nightstand, Haiga pulled the blankets up and slowly drifted off to sleep, the unintentional lullaby fading out when light snoring was heard from him.

The traveling song then made its way to the roof of the school, where Sakura Oumi and the dark red-haired friend of hers were watching the clouds. Its melody was now laced with the sound of a lute being played. The boy was the first one to hear it. "Eh? You hear that?"

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard it. "Yeah… What is that…?" She breathed. The song didn't really bug them, but as it continued to play, both of them felt heat rise to their cheeks. Sakura looked at her friend, her gaze a little glossed over. "Ryou-kun…"

"Eh, Sakura-cha-MMF!" Ryou was cut off when Sakura tackle-kissed him, knocking them both to the ground. Granted, he didn't seem to care, wrapping his arms around the girl and returning her kiss. The melody slowly faded out again, leaving the two new young lovers to themselves.

As the melody traveled through the school, Tokunosuke and Hikaya (in separate locations) both heard part of the melody. "Nani?" They both wondered.

"Such a strange melody, ura…" Tokunosuke breathed.

"I wonder what it could be?" Hikaya said to herself

Finally, the music began to play at better volume again, this time targeting the unaware Taichi. The haunting melody, now accompanied by the sound of a xylophone playing, entered his ears, making him slightly freak out. "N-Nani?" However, unlike all the previous listeners, Taichi felt himself immediately being tormented by the music. "Aaaaah!" He fell to his knees, gripping his head.

Three girls (the recurring cyan-haired, dark pink-haired, and blackish-haired trio) who were nearby saw this and quickly rushed over. "Taichi-kun? What's wrong?" The cyan-haired one asked.

"Please… stop…" Taichi mused. "That song… Make it stop… Make it stop! IT HURTS!" His pleas fell on deaf ears, as the music only seemed to get louder.

However, with that, lyrics began to fade into his head: **"You are… not the one… Find… the one… Release me…"** Images flashed into Taichi's head.

His eyes turning bloodshot, Taichi rose to his feet. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He then took off down the hallway like a missile, gripping his head.

"Taichi-kun!" The cyan-haired girl cried.

"Come on, after him!" The brunette said, taking off with her friends hot on her heels.

As Taichi tore through the school, he shot right past Hikaya, who immediately turned on her heel to see him. "What the?" Then she heard traces of the same music that tormented the poor boy. _'That melody again…'_ Seeing the trio of girls rushing after Taichi, she knew something had to be wrong. She immediately raced off down another hallway.

Taichi finally screeched to a stop… in front of the principal's office, wrenching open the door. He burst into the actual office, startling the principal but completely ignoring him, grabbing the door to the safe. "Taichi, what are you doing?!" The principal cried, grabbing him only to be elbowed in the face, knocking him back.

Taichi couldn't open the safe, so he frantically kept spinning the dial, coming up with nothing. Desperate, he turned to the principal. "What's the combination?! Tell me! Please!"

"What's gotten into you, Taichi?" The principal cried as the girls burst into the room.

"The music… It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Taichi cried. "I know it's in there! Please, get it out! Help me!"

"Do what he says." Another voice said calmly. Everyone turned to see the figure known as Mitsume standing there. In the new lighting, she could be seen as rather short, and her attire was fully skin-tight, yet multi-piece: A black long-sleeve shirt with a hole cut out where her midriff was, a gray belt, cyan pants, gray gloves, and black shoes. "If that card remains in that safe, it will torment him until he perishes. You don't want that… do you?"

The principal didn't like the sound of that. "…Fine. But I'm only doing this so my student will be safe."

"I expected nothing more or less from you." Mitsume replied. The principal went to the safe, calmly turning the dial to match the combination. After the final turn, the safe opened up, revealing the card. "Good."

However, Taichi shoved him out of the way and snatched it. "You accursed piece of paper…"

"Don't be a fool. You can't handle directly touching that power." Mitsume told him. "Give it to me. I will rid you of it."

Taichi snapped her head to her, his eyes having turned fully bloodshot. "You… honestly think… I will allow anyone else to have this card?!"

Mitsume groaned. "Blast. He's already been overtaken by the Number's power."

"I know what must be done with this card… No one else will possess it!" Taichi grumbled. "You will never find me… Never!"

"You fool. My eye sees all." Mitsume told him bluntly. "No matter where you run, I will locate you, and I will take the card from you."

Taichi backstepped. "Then I will continue to run… No matter how much I must run, I will keep you one step behind me!"

"You would evade me for the sake of the pain you feel? Is your wish one of death?" Mitsume asked.

"No… my wish is one of destruction." Taichi replied, raising the card. "I will destroy this card!"

* * *

**Vile: Uh-oh, now we've got a problem: Taichi's out to destroy the Number!**

**Yuma: We know how well something like THAT will go. *thinks back to Numbershot 69***

**Astral: And you just had to keep us out of the action for this one.**

**Vile: Don't worry, Astral, no Number injury will happen here. …Or will it? XD Keep with it to see what the ultimate resolution is. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne 'til tomorrow!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: *yawns* Man, writing these chapter intros gets boring, but I gotta fill some space. If you guys were wondering what took me so long to actually start this story, it's called "the return of school". I know, I hate it too, but it's something I gotta do. But at least I'm still here. :) Yet for some reason, I seem to not be getting reviews as much for this now. Oh well, sh*t happens, I guess.****Enjoy the next chapter, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 80: Precious Melody

Chapter 3

Mitsume actually showed a stronger reaction at Taichi's words. "Are you insane? The damage caused by that card's destruction will be irreparable. The 100 Numbers must never be incomplete!"

"That isn't my problem… I only want my suffering to end!" He suddenly jumped the desk again and rushed right past Mitsume and the girls, out into the halls.

Mitsume stared after him. "You've started a game of tag… and I never lose a game of tag." The markings on her blindfold glowed once more, causing her vision to go cyan again. Sure enough, a red glow came into her sight. _'There you are.'_ With that, she walked out of the principal's office.

The girls were in total shock at what they had just witnessed. "What the hell…?" The brunette wondered.

Walking forward into a more obscure hallway in the direction, a noise made Mitsume stop. "You're an interesting figure, Mitsume." A voice said. The green-haired girl turned to see the figure of Kuronazo behind her when he clearly wasn't there before. "All this time I took you for another monster, but you're among the more humane of the Distributor's lackeys."

"You… How do you know about me?" Mitsume wondered.

Kuronazo produced a picture book, showing her the pictures of the previous night's incident. "You're as subtle as the crash of a gong. I knew something was off about you the minute I saw your blindfold glow. How odd that you never noticed me."

"I suppose I was… pre-occupied." Mitsume said. "I recall you from the tournament that day… Kuronazo."

"So I do have a fan." Kuronazo replied.

"Don't flatter yourself." Mitsume bluntly told him. "Now, what do you want?"

"Simply put, I'm here to make sure you fail."

A shift in Mitsume's blindfold indicated she was raising her eyebrow. "So, you are an ally of Yuma Tsukumo?"

"A covert one, but one nonetheless." Kuronazo replied. "As humane as you seem, I can't trust you around a suffering student with a Number, so it seems we have a hunt on our hand, with the Number as the prize."

"You think you have the potential to find him before I do?" Mitsume replied. "As you may recall, my vision is unparalleled."

Kuronazo chuckled. "Sight's only one of the five senses, and all of them are useless without the proper mind." He produced what appeared to be a torn-off piece of white clothing. "It only took me minutes to locate this evidence. Bolstered by accounts that the sufferer had torn through the area, I know his current vicinity. Do you?"

Mitsume scoffed. "You mock my visionary powers?"

"Hardly, but based on my observations so far, all you seem to know is where they are with no indication of where they've been; like a GPS leading you only to the destination." Kuronazo asked.

Mitsume flashed a smirk. "Your tongue's as sharp as your mind."

"I consider that a compliment." Kuronazo replied. "Now then, I have a job to do, as do you." He went to walk off. "May the better sleuth win." He then walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Mitsume spoke again. "…I plan to, Black Mystery. The Number will be mine." Following a different path in the direction she saw the glow, Mitsume continued her own journey. However, as she moved, she saw that the glow was also moving. _'I knew you wouldn't make things easy for me. But I have enough time to kill.'_

*Meanwhile*

Kuronazo took his own path through the school, attempting to search for Taichi or any evidence of his whereabouts. He was quick to be perceptive of his surroundings, or else he would've stepped in his newest piece of evidence. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a footprint made out of soil. "Hmm… Ah. The greenhouse recently re-soiled the grounds today. That would explain the loose soil." He then got an idea. "Perhaps I can find some clues there." Kuronazo went on his way to the greenhouse. Several people gave him weird looks because of his getup, but he paid them no mind: He had a case to work.

*With Mitsume*

Mitsume tracked the red dot that marked the Number across the school, but the path was becoming more and more erratic. _'That Number is assaulting his mind even more. If he doesn't relinquish it soon, the damage could become irreparable.'_ However, she was so focused on the Number that, when she rounded a corner into another hallway, she was tripped up by something. "Whoa!" As she fell, Mitsume quickly planted her hands on the ground in order to frontflip herself back onto her feet, then wheeled around. Her tracking vision was obscuring what was in front of her, so she disabled it. Her eyebrow raised. It was the same homeless man that she found the Number on the previous day, sleeping. Her mouth grimaced slightly as she gave him a light kick. "Wake up."

The man snorted as he woke up, but when his eyes were set on Mitsume, he freaked out. "Whaa!" He scooted back frantically, having a glare of both fear and anger. "Y-You! You took my precious melody from me!"

"And someone took it from me." Mitsume replied. "What are you doing here? This is a school building."

The man groaned. "It's not like I have somewhere to live, anyway…"

Mitsume sighed. "Just get out of here before the faculty finds you. You'll end up arrested." She then turned around and re-activated her tracker vision. "Now where are you…?" The red dot showed up again. "There." She walked off pursuit.

However, as she left, the man heard a sound grace his ears… a familiar one. _'My melody…'_

*With Kuronazo, Minutes Later*

Within the greenhouse, Kuronazo noted several out-of-place elements, including footprints in soil and ripped-off plant leaves. "Hmm. This proves someone was here, yes, but I can't accurately say for certain if he was here." He noted. "And there's no clues as to where he might have gone." Kuronazo groaned. "I hate it when I hit a wall."

"What was up with Taichi-kun earlier?" A boy was hear saying. Kuronazo glanced through his mask to see another group of kids walking past. "He looked like he was gonna throw up."

"I know, right? Screeching like a bird." A girl said.

"What was that he said? Something about the incinerator?" Another boy said.

Kuronazo let out a grunt. _'As much as I enjoy that convenience, I can't let him get that card there.'_ He rushed off from where he was, heading in the direction of where the incinerator was.

*With Mitsume*

Mitsume kept tracking the Number as the path seemed to even out, but after a few minutes, the Number suddenly just stopped moving._ 'Eh?'_ The Number just stayed in place for a few seconds, then it began moving again. _'What is he doing…?'_ Becoming more uncertain, Mitsume kept on her path to find the Number. However, after a few minutes, her over-focused vision caused her to fail to see what was directly in front of her… or who was in front of her.

_**BAM!**_

Mitsume recoiled from the impact, her blindfold moving a bit (not enough to reveal her eyes), but she fixed it, canceling her vision in order to see Kuronazo fixing his mask. "Watch where you're going." Kuronazo told her.

"I require focus in order to track the Number. I had no time to worry about you." Mitsume replied.

"Well, we have greater problems." Kuronazo replied. "I overheard conversation that the boy is heading for the incinerator to dispose of the Number."

"That can't happen. The 100 Numbers must never be incomplete." Mitsume replied. Then, the two of them heard a groan nearby. "Eh?"

"Over there." Kuronazo moved toward the voice, Mitsume following suit, and what they found shocked them. Lying in a heap in a corner was Taichi, shuddering. Dirt and red markings were visible on him, indicating that he was hurt. "What happened to him?"

"You can take him to the infirmary later. I have a job to do." Mitsume said, walking forward. Kneeling down, she began checking his pockets, but she was surprised. "Where is it…?"

"Perhaps you should remove your blindfold if you're having difficulty." Kuronazo mused.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mitsume replied. Her blindfold glowed again, making her recoil. "Kuso..."

Kuronazo immediately recognized the tone of her voice. "Oh, don't tell me…"

Mitsume sighed. "Yes… The Number's signal isn't with him anymore." She turned to look at Kuronazo. "It's gone."

* * *

**Vile: Oh dear, the Number's vanished! Things are getting tenser by the minute, at least I hope they are. XD If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and the next chapter will be out for all y'all tomorrow. Ja ne for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Another week is upon me, and most of the major work I have for one class is done, so I've got a bit more time on my hands now.**

**Tetsuo: So why are you posting this chapter a little before 5:00?**

**Vile: Inability to figure out what the hell to put before and after this chapter.**

**Tetsuo: …Which somehow fills the areas before and after the chapter.**

**Vile: Irony at its finest. Anyway, let's get back into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 80: Precious Melody

Chapter 4

Kuronazo groaned. "Curses… Whoever did this to him must've taken it." He deduced.

"But how did they find him before either of us did?" Mitsume wondered. Then the memory hit her. "…That man."

"Eh?"

"The one who originally held the Number. He was here, in this school." Mitsume revealed. "The card's melody must have drawn him to this boy in order to retrieve it."

"But if he has it, he could be anywhere by now." Kuronazo said.

"He can't get away from me." Mitsume's blindfold glowed again, but she was on the receiving end of a two-finger strike to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be reckless." Kuronazo told her, retracting his hand. "If that man has the Number, he will be wholly unpredictable. Your power alone won't be enough to keep on him."

Mitsume was silent for a moment, then she sighed. "You have a point. If either of us are going to get this Number, I propose a temporary truce. I can point us in the right direction, but you are capable of using deeper deduction."

Kuronazo nodded. "Very well. You and I will join forces… for only a while." The two mysterious figures shook hands. "Now, let's not waste any time."

"Right." Mitsume activated her tracker vision again. "They've gotten far. The signal is farther away than I thought."

"Then let's get moving." Kuronazo replied, and the two of them took off, Mitsume leading the way.

However, as they moved, a surprising question was posed by Mitsume. "Tell me, Kuronazo: Why do you aid Yuma Tsukumo?"

"Getting personal, are we?" The detective replied. "The better question would be: Why are you an ally of the Number Distributor?"

"Let's just say, we have a mutual understanding."

"In other words, you're no more than a puppet."

Mitsume glanced at him from behind her blindfold. "As are all who use his Numbers, but he has more use for me than others because of my talents of finding them. And don't bother asking why he suddenly wants them back; I don't ask, he doesn't tell."

Kuronazo was silent for a moment. "...The fact that you revealed he wants them back is good enough for me."

_'Curses…'_ Mitsume thought.

"But that's trivial for now. Keep leading." Kuronazo continued.

"You just keep your eyes open for clues." Mitsume told him as the two kept moving. "Your turn to answer my question."

Kuronazo chuckled. "I'm a detective. I find clues to solve a mystery." He turned his head to face forward. "I'm out to know what that man is up to, which can make an enemy out of anyone. I was solo at first, but upon learning that Tsukumo opposes him, I gave him a helping hand every now and then, whether he knows it or not."

"I don't sense a Number within you. Are you sure you can handle opponents like this?" Mitsume asked.

"You don't need to possess the same power as your opponent to emerge victorious. You merely need to work around them."

Mitsume went silent again, pondering Kuronazo's words. This detective might have been both her age and her (rather short) size, but he was rather interesting. "How close are we to the main entrance?"

Kuronazo looked around, trying to note his location. "Not much farther. There should be a staircase nearby that is right near the entrance."

"Then where is he going? Is there an exit we didn't consider?" Mitsume wondered.

"Hmm…" Kuronazo said, thinking, before he gasped. "The loading dock."

"Hmm?"

"There's a dock on the other end of the school where supply trucks arrive. It's also the closest area of the school to the more clustered areas of the city."

Mitsume nodded. "That might be how he snuck in. Do you know of a quicker way there?"

"I do." Kuronazo replied. "Would you believe me if I told you that there's a secret tunnel under the school?"

That statement actually made Mitsume stop and look at Kuronazo, him stopping as well. "…Seriously?"

"I was surprised, too, but…" Kuronazo looked around, then he walked over to a certain wall and tapped a hidden switch. When he did, a noise was heard, and part of the floor opened up, revealing a tunnel underneath.

"Amazing. I wonder why these are here." Mitsume wondered, her thumb and finger rubbing her chin.

"Most people don't know it exists." Kuronazo told her. "It's a straight shot across the school from here. Let's go."

"Lead on." Kuronazo hopped down into the tunnel, Mitsume following, and the two of them rushed down the path, ignoring multiple corridors along the way.

Meanwhile, the man in question exited a service entrance leading to the loading docks. He clutched the Number card tightly. "Now, no one will ever take you from me again." The man leapt away from the door and started taking off into the nearby city.

However, a few minutes after he did, a panel outside opened up in the ground, Kuronazo climbing out. "I told you it was quick."

Mitsume climbed out after him, seeing the tail end of Suguru a distance away. "Seems so." She activated her tracker vision, getting a read on him before he rounded a corner. "Quickly, before he gets too far into the city!" The two of them rushed off in pursuit of the man.

They weaved back and forth through the city, Mitsume relaying information to his location to Kuronazo, before the two of them found him. "Over there!" Kuronazo cried. The man turned right around, freaking out and running off, the two mystery figures chasing him.

"Let me be! Let me and my precious melody alone!" He yelled to them.

_'Not a chance.'_ Mitsume thought. "Go right and block him off." She told Kuronazo out loud, getting a nod from him. Kuronazo angled off to his right, out of view of the man, and he seemed to be gaining on him.

However, the man tripped out of his shoes, causing him to fall onto the ground. With this opportunity, Kuronazo came back out from his alternate path, putting him and Mitsume on both his sides. "That's far enough."

The homeless man looked up at Kuronazo, shaking. "Please… leave me alone…"

However, he felt something grab his wrist, looking down to see a cyan tether of energy hooked to him. Following it, he saw that it was attached to Mitsume's arm. "Now you can't escape. The only way out is by Dueling me."

"Dueling us, you mean." Kuronazo spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Our truce was until we located him. Now that we have him, this will be a Triangle Duel, where the winner walks away with the Number." Kuronazo produced his arm, a D-Pad active. "Spares the winner from needing to duel again, no?"

Mitsume nodded. "Your terms are accepted, Kuronazo."

"Why can't you just let me have my precious melody?!" The man shrieked, scrambling to his feet.

"You don't deserve a reason. Prepare yourself." Mitsume said. "Duel Disk, set." Mitsume pulled out her D-Pad, black with cyan designs, and placed it on her wrist, the D-Pad activating. "D-Gazer, set." With her eyes covered, the markings on her blindfold flashed. A flash also came from the left eye of Kuronazo's mask.

The homeless man, although still shaking, leapt so his back was against a wall and glared. "…I'll make you pay for this! Duel Disk, set!" He produced his D-Pad and activated it. "D-Gazer, set!" He then pulled out a slightly rusty D-Gazer and placed it over his eye, the Gazer still functional.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The AR system said, the area changing to the Augmented Reality, all of their Gazer equivalents flashing.

"DUEL!"

**Kuronazo LP:4000**

**Mitsume LP:4000**

**Suguru (name given by system) LP:4000**

"I shall take the first move. Draw." Kuronazo said, drawing his first card. "Kaado ni mai settei." Two facedowns emerged: One monster, one Magic or Trap. "Turn end."

"Quaint opener, Kuronazo." Mitsume commented.

"I'm not usually one to be flashy." Kuronazo replied.

"Whatever works for you. Watakushi no turn. Draw." Mitsume drew her card. "The Knight Blinded By Loyalty, Shoukan." The monster that appeared was a knight in silver armor with long golden hair. In both hands he held a large claymore, and had a solid steel visor over his eyes.

**The Knight Blinded By Loyalty: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:2100/DEF:500**

_'2100 Attack Points, eh?'_ Kuronazo thought. _'She's got a trick up her sleeve, since no Level 4 monster gets away scot-free with those Attack Points.'_

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Mitsume's facedown emerged. Even though it was now Suguru's turn, he was still shaking like an earthquake, not even going to draw, which Mitsume didn't have time for. "If you're not going to make a move, you should forfeit right now."

This made Suguru gasp and glare at her. "N-No! I won't forfeit my melody! Ore no turn! Draw!" He finally drew his card. "Notiki Xylos, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as some creepy-looking living xylophone made out of brownish-black wood, its eyes having an evil blue stare to them.

**Notiki Xylos: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:0/DEF:1800**

"No Attack Points, and yet in Attack Position. Interesting." Kuronazo commented.

"N-Notiki Xylos no kouka hatsudo! If this card is Summoned without any other Notiki monsters on my field, I can Special Summon another Notiki from my Deck!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Koi, Notiki Gongo!" This one was a strange dark blue trapezoid-shaped tiki with a gong attached to its head.

**Notiki Gongo: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:0/DEF:1700**

"Furthermore, if I control 2 Notiki monsters, I can Special Summon Notiki Kalim from my hand!" A third musical tiki appeared, this one being dark red and resembling a kalimba.

**Notiki Kalim: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:0/DEF:1500**

"Going for that set-up again, are you?" Mitsume asked.

"You've seen this?" Kuronazo chimed in.

"Notiki Gongo prevents any monster from attacking his Attack Mode Notikis so long as he controls 3 of them." Mitsume explained. "You were at the last Duel. How do you not know?"

"You assume I was there the whole time. I only managed to get glimpses of the final move." Kuronazo told her.

"Hmph. Either way, at the moment, our monsters won't be able to do anything to him."

Kuronazo gave a simple "Hm". "We'll see about that."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

The Knight Blinded By Loyalty  
Level 4 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:2100/DEF:1600  
This card cannot attack. This effect cannot be negated, except by the effect of an "Eye" card. If this card is targeted for an attack: Reduce this card's ATK and DEF to 0 during damage calculation.

Notiki Xylos  
Level 4 DARK Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:1800  
If you control no other "Notiki" monsters when this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Notiki" monster from your Deck. (OCG/TCG: You cannot Xyz Summon during the turn you activate this effect.)

Notiki Gongo  
Level 4 DARK Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:1700  
If you control 3 or more "Notiki" monsters: Your opponent cannot target Attack Position "Notiki" monsters you control for attacks.

Notiki Kalim  
Level 4 DARK Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:1500  
If you control exactly 2 "Notiki" monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

* * *

**Vile: The Duel has begun with a good start for everyone. …What? Why are you looking at me like that? Kuronazo plays Ghostricks, of course a facedown monster's a good start. :P But anyway, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now! …Seriously, quit it, guys. I feel like I'm gonna get hit with a Five Nights at Freddy's jump sca- *scary face rushes the screen, causing static* **

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Whew. Sorry about that last send-off, guys. Friggin' Foxy got into my study while I was paying attention to you. Luckily, he calmed down once I told him he was in the wrong building, and he went back to Fazbear's Pizza. Before you ask, no, I haven't played either FNAF game, nor do I plan to, but those animatronics can get you when you least expect it. Anyhoo, enjoy the next chapter, folks! **

* * *

Numbershot 80: Precious Melody

Chapter 5

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Suguru's facedown appeared.

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Kuronazo drew his card. "Ghostrick Yuki-onna, Ribaasu Shoukan (Reverse Summon)." His face-down monster flipped up, revealing a white-haired doll-like girl with a snowflake in her hair.

Ghostrick Yuki-onna: Lv.2 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

"Ghostrick Witch, Shoukan." Another doll-like girl emerged, this one having long blonde hair and looking more humanoid, dressed like her namesake and carrying a broomstick.

Ghostrick Witch: Lv.2 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1200/DEF:200

"I never took you for the kind who plays with toys." Mitsume mused.

"I always enjoyed the mystique of these little trinkets." Kuronazo pointed forward. "Watashi wa Reberu Ni no Witch to Yuki-onna de Obarei." His two monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku." A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A strange bed emerged from the portal, a figure sleeping within. Koi, Ghostrick Succubus!" The figure slowly woke and sat up, rubbing her eyes as the bed vanished. The figure looked like a red-haired girl with pointy ears, mascara, red nightwear, a pillow, and black wings on her back. A shirt was on top of her head, part of it falling down to show that she had horns. She let out a cute yawn, two purple Overlay Units circling her.

Ghostrick Succubus: Rank 2 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:1400/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units

"That won't separate me from my precious melody." Suguru growled.

Kuronazo chuckled. "You have a strategy worth using... but every strategy has its holes." He pointed forward again. "Xyz Change!" Ghostrick Succubus and her Overlay Units turned into purple streaks and sailed into the air. A blue spiral portal opened up, and all three streaks sailed inside, causing purple light to billow from it. "Ideyo, Ghostrick Spoiled Angel!" From the light, another young girl emerged, this one having pink hair and a fake halo on her head, decked out in a black gothic lolita dress and having gray wings on her back. She let out a sneaky giggle before leaning back in the air as if reclining with her arms behind her head, 3 Overlay Units surrounding her.

Ghostrick Spoiled Angel: Rank 4 DARK Fairy/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:2500 3 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

"Interesting. So you took a page out of Tsukumo's book, eh?" Mitsume wondered.

"He's the kind of person that rubs off on you." Kuronazo picked another card from his hand. "Magic Card, **Overlay Gravity**, hatsudo. By paying a multiple of 1000 Life Points, I can attach a number of monsters from my Deck to an Xyz Monster I control as Overlay Units." A purple aura surrounded Kuronazo briefly before flying to his Deck, taking 3 cards, and turning them into Overlay Units for Spoiled Angel.

Spoiled Angel: 6 Overlay Units

**Kuronazo LP:1000**

"That's a little overly risky, don't you think?" Mitsume asked.

"Not really. Trap Card, **Magic Refund**, hatsudo. Since I resolved the effect of a Magic Card that made me pay Life Points to activate it, I regain every single one of those Life Points." Green sparkles covered him for a moment.

**Kuronazo LP:4000**

Mitsume was a little surprised. "Well. It seems I underestimated you."

"You cannot beat me with a monster in Defense Mode!" Suguru cried.

"Oh, yes I can. There's a reason I'm giving my Spoiled Angel so many Overlay Units." Kuronazo stated. "You see, if Spoiled Angel manages to acquire 10 Overlay Units, then the Duel automatically ends with my victory." Angel accented his point by giving a throat-slash motion with her finger, giggling.

"Nani?!" Suguru cried.

_'Incredible!'_ Mitsume thought.

"And to further this effect, Ghostrick Spoiled Angel no kouka hatsudo." Kuronazo picked and showed Ghostrick Night from his hand. "Once per turn, I can attach one Ghostrick card from my hand to it as an Overlay Unit." Kuronazo threw the card, which became another Overlay Unit that orbited the angel.

Spoiled Angel: 7 Overlay Units

_'Kuso. At this rate, he'll win within the next few turns!'_ Mitsume thought.

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Kuronazo's facedown emerged.

"Watakushi no turn. Draw." Mitsume drew her card. "The Cyclops Blinded by Hunger, Shoukan." Appearing on her field next was a large, fat, white-skinned cyclops with a hollowed-out eye socket.

**The Cyclops Blinded By Hunger: Lv.4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:1350**

"And I thought my monsters could get creepy." Kuronazo mused, Spoiled Angel scratching her head at Cyclops.

"He has his use. Magic Card, **Eye of Clarity**, hatsudo." The eye markings on Mitsume's blindfold started to glow.

"Hmm?"

"The power of this card allows me to see all face-down cards controlled by one of my opponents." Mitsume turned to Kuronazo. "So, tell me, Kuronazo, what are you hiding?"

"Hmm. Gaze away." The back of Kuronazo's facedown turned transparent, showing the card to be Xyz Rotation.

Mitsume cocked her head with a smirk. "An interesting tactic."

"'Be prepared' is a mantra for the ages, after all." Kuronazo replied.

"Very true. Magic Card, **Eye of Determination**, hatsudo." Knight's visor and Cyclops's socket glowed with a light blue light. "With this card, all my Blinded monsters are able attack this turn." Mitsume pointed at Spoiled Angel. "Knight Blinded By Loyalty, attack Ghostrick Spoiled Angel." The knight leapt into action, jumping high into the ready to crash his Claymore down on his opponent.

"With 2100 Attack Points against 2500 Defense Points? What effect are you hiding from me?" Kuronazo wondered, Spoiled Angel reclining some more.

Mitsume picked another card. "Quick-Play Magic, **Eye of Transfer**, hatsudo. This card switches my monster's Attack Points with your monster's Attack or Defense Points, depending on the position." Spoiled Angel's eyes were made to glow light blue as well.

Spoiled Angel DEF:2100

**Knight ATK:2500**

"Clever. Too bad it was as obvious as it could be." Kuronazo said. "**Ghostrick Imp** no kouka hatsudo!" A goofy-looking blue imp pushed open a panel in the ground, looking around. "If a face-up Ghostrick monster I control is about to be attacked while Imp is in my hand, I can not only Special Summon Imp in face-down Defense Mode, but I can negate your attack and flip the target face-down as well." Imp looked at Spoiled Angel and grabbed her leg, pulling her through the panel (freaking her out in the process), closing it behind them before Knight's claymore slammed into the ground, which only revealed two card backs.

Mitsume shrugged. "Either way, it was still a success. Your Angel now has to start its count all over again."

Even though his mask, Kuronazo was clearly looking at her with disbelief. "…Are you serious? You obviously have never dealt with a Deck that even remotely uses face-down monsters." He deadpanned. "Xyz Monsters that are placed face-down retain their Overlay Units. They're just merely on standby until they are flipped face-up again."

Mitsume grabbed the bottom of her blindfold, lightly pulling on it. "At least I can still tell which one's which. Cyclops, attack Ghostrick Imp." Cyclops lumbered down the field, did a quick eeny-meeny with when it reached the two cards, grabbed it without reverting it to monster form, and swallowed it whole, burping afterwards. "Turn end."

"O-Ore no turn! Draw!" Suguru drew his card. "Notiki Flout, Shoukan!" His new monster appeared to be a tiki with a multicolored panflute built into it.

**Notiki Flout: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:0/DEF:1900**

_'A total of four monsters on his field, eh?'_ Kuronazo mused.

Suguru glared at them. "Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Kalim to Flout de Obarei!" The kalimba and flute tikis turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral, their music playing while they did. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The sound of maracas started playing, and a large club-like arm rose up. "Arawareyo... Ikasōjoō (Anger-Draped Queen)..." A large humanoid figure emerged, appearing feminine with a dark red and gray body, a ponytail of white hair sprouting from the head, green eyes, a bright red cape, hoof-like feet, and maraca-like clubs for arms. "Passacaglia in Aggression!" The monster slammed her clubs into the ground with an angry growl, a maraca sound being heard when she did, two red Overlay Units orbiting her.

**Anger-Draped Queen - Passacaglia in Aggression: Rank 4 FIRE Warrior/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

_'I knew that was coming.'_ Mitsume thought. _'His Number will be next.'_

_'How does a man in his situation have such a decent Deck? This will require some digging later.'_ Kuronazo thought.

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Xylos to Gongo de Obarei!" The xylophone and gong tikis turned fully purple, shooting into the air with their music. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Another red spiral portal opened up, the two monsters sailing inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" This time, the sound of an accordion was heard as bellows opened and closed. "Arawareyo... Kanasōō (Misery-Draped King)..." Another humanoid monster appeared, this one masculine, having a dark blue and white body, yellow eyes that appeared droopy despite just being glows, accordion bellows for elbows and knees, a bright blue cape, and wind bellows attached to his back, which opened. "Dirge in Dejection!" The bellows closed with what sounded like a depressed sigh, an accordion heard alongside it, two blue Overlay Units orbiting him.

**Misery-Draped King - Dirge in Dejection: Rank 4 WATER Warrior/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:2600 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)**

"Two Xyz Monsters in one turn?" Kuronazo mused.

Mitsume was shocked. "Where did that one come from?"

"Notiki Flout no kouka hatsudo!" Suguru declared, as panflute music began playing. "If I use it with other Notiki monsters for an Xyz Summon, I can Special Summon another Notiki monster from my Deck!" The sound of a xylophone was heard again as another copy of Notiki Xylos appeared. "Notiki Xylos no kouka hatsudo! Xylos played its music again, calling out a new Notiki. "Koi, Notiki Lutrin!" This one resembled a tan lute, its music playing as it appeared.

**Notiki Lutrin: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:0/DEF:1600**

"That speed is incredible!" Kuronazo remarked.

"He had that power all this time..." Mitsume breathed.

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Xylos to Lutrin de Obarei!" For a third time, two Notikis turned fully purple and shot into the air with their music playing. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" This time, however, a galaxy portal opened, and the two of them flew inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal.

The number "80" formed and flashed in red, then the monster's sealed form appeared: A strange drum-like instrument, the sound of tribal drums being heard. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Hachijuu (Number 80)!" Two arms emerged from two of the four parts of the bottom, two legs emerging from the other two. "My precious melody... Kyōsō Haō (Madness-Draped Supreme King)..." The torso converted into a humanoid black-and-gold shape, a bright purple cape appearing where the back would be. "Rhapsody in Berserk!" The head emerged from what was left, revealing glowing red eyes, before it took a stance, two purple Overlay Units orbiting it.

Number 80: Madness-Draped Supreme King - Rhapsody in Berserk: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units

_'So… that's what this is all about. With such low stats, its effect must be pretty powerful.'_ Kuronazo mused.

Mitsume backstepped, clearly not expecting this sort of armada, only to meet Suguru's frenzied glare. "You… You will pay for taking my melody the first time! Rhapsody in Berserk no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can use one Overlay Unit to banish all Monster, Magic, or Trap Cards from my opponent's Graveyard!" Suguru declared as Rhapsody absorbed one of the purple Units into its armor. Suguru pointed at Mitsume. "You! I banish all of your Magic Cards!" Rhapsody's fist glowed before it punched the ground, sending out a shockwave that uprooted Mitsume's 3 Magic Cards, obliterating them.

Rhapsody in Berserk: 1 Overlay Unit

"Dirge in Dejection no kouka hatsudo! When a card is banished from any Graveyard, my opponent takes 200 damage for each one!" Dirge's bellows on his back contracted before a blizzard blew from his head at Mitsume, who held her ground, shielding her face against the cold blast.

**Mitsume LP:3400**

"Furthermore, Rhapsody in Berserk no kouka hatsudo! I can now equip it to a monster I control and increase its Attack Points by 1200!" Rhapsody then morphed into strange armor and equipped itself to Passacaglia in Aggression, the armor turning her whole body golden and making her yell.

**Passacaglia ATK:3000**

"3000 Attack Points... the power of a cornered rattlesnake at its finest." Kuronazo mused, Mitsume groaning at this upset.

"Passacaglia in Aggression, attack The Knight Blinded By Loyalty!" Passacaglia slammed her club-like arms on the ground before charging forward.

"…The Knight Blinded By Loyalty no kouka hatsudo. If targeted for an attack, his Attack and Defense Points are reduced to 0." The Knight slumped over, hanging limply.

**The Knight Blinded By Loyalty ATK:0/DEF:0**

_'What is she planning?'_ Kuronazo thought.

"HA! And I was worried for nothing." Suguru growled. "You're about to lose, mean lady."

"Are you so blind to what's in front of you?" Mitsume asked. "Quick-Play Magic, **Eye of Transfer**, hatsudo." Her facedown started to rise, but it stopped in its tracks as eerie music played, making it crackle with electricity. "Nani?"

"It seems he saw through you. Look." Kuronazo said, pointing forward. Mitsume turned to see an active Trap on Suguru's field.

"This time, I had my Trap Card: **Curse Beat**!" Suguru declared. "This card negates the activation of a Magic or Trap Card so long as I control at least two Xyz Monsters, then destroys it!" The Eye of Transfer copy exploded. "But then, the Attack Points of all monsters my opponent controls are returned to their original amounts!" The power of the music caused Knight to regain his strength.

**The Knight Blinded By Loyalty ATK:2100/DEF:1600**

"Continue your attack, Passacaglia!" Passacaglia slammed her armored club into the knight, who tried and failed to block it with his sword, being plowed into the dirt and exploding.

**Mitsume LP:2500**

_'Kuso... I defeated him effortlessly before... How did he manage this?'_ Mitsume thought.

"Passacaglia in Aggression no kouka hatsudo!"

"Eh?"

"When this card destroys a monster by battle... it can attack another monster you control!" Passacaglia's eyes flash red. "Attack The Cyclops Blinded By Hunger!" Passacaglia immediately turned to Cyclops and slammed it into the dirt with her arm.

"The Cyclops Blinded By Hunger no kouka hatsudo." Mitsume said. "If the difference between the Attack Points of the two monsters is 1000 or more, Cyclops prevents any Battle Damage."

**Mitsume LP:2500**

Suguru growled. "Passacaglia in Aggression no kouka hatsudo!"

"Nani? But I control no monsters now!"

"...Once per turn, if you control no monsters after it destroys a monster by battle, I can use one Overlay Unit... to Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard!" Passacaglia absorbed one of her Overlay Units before shaking her arms, emitting maraca music and creating a purple portal and pulling Knight back onto the field. "And then, that monster's Attack Points are changed to 1000!" The maraca music gave Knight a red aura.

**Knight ATK:1000**

**Passacaglia: 1 Overlay Unit**

Mitsume gasped._ 'But with Knight's effect, its ATK will actually be 0, which means…'_

"Crush her, Passacaglia! Punish her for taking my melody from me!" Suguru declared. Her eyes glowing red, Passacaglia leapt forward, intent on caving Knight's face in again.

_'…To think I'd have to use this now.'_ Mitsume pressed a button on her disk as an explosion erupted on her field from the attack.

Kuronazo merely looked on. 'Did you have an ace up your sleeve... or is this your end?'

* * *

Author-Made Cards

The Cyclops Blinded by Hunger  
Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior  
ATK:2000/DEF:1350  
This card cannot attack. This effect cannot be negated, except by the effect of an "Eye" card. If this card battled an opponent's monster this turn, but did not destroy it by battle: If you control this face-up card during your next Standby Phase; destroy 1 monster you control. If this card battles a monster, and the difference in ATK between this card and the opposing monster is 1000 or more; neither player takes Battle Damage from this battle.

Ghostrick Imp  
Level 1 DARK Fiend  
ATK:200/DEF:200  
Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. If this card is in your hand when a face-up "Ghostrick" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-down Defense Position; negate the attack, then flip the attack target into face-down Defense Position.

Notiki Flout  
Level 4 DARK Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:1900  
If this card is used for an Xyz Summon with only other "Notiki" monsters: Special Summon 1 "Notiki" monster from your Deck.

Notiki Lutrin  
Level 4 DARK Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:1600  
If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Notiki" monster from your Graveyard.

Anger-Draped Queen – Passacaglia in Aggression  
Rank 4 FIRE Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:1800/DEF:0  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card's attacks cannot be negated, but it cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It can attack once again. Once per turn, if your opponent controls no monsters after this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position, and make its ATK 1000.

Misery-Draped King – Dirge in Dejection  
Rank 4 WATER Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:0/DEF:2600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Each time a card is banished from either player's Graveyard: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target up to 5 of your opponent's banished cards; return them to your opponent's Graveyard.  
Overlay Gravity  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: Pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points; attack 1 monster from your Deck to that target as an Xyz Material for every 1000 Life Points you paid.

Eye of Clarity  
Normal Spell Card  
If you control a "Blinded By" monster: Look at all face-down cards your opponent controls.

Eye of Determination  
Normal Spell Card  
Negate the "This card cannot attack." effect of all "Blinded By" monsters you control until the End Phase.

Eye of Transfer  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
When a "Blinded By" monster battles a monster your opponent controls: Target the attacking monster and the attack target; switch the first target's ATK with the second target's ATK or DEF, respective to their battle position, until the End Phase.

Magic Refund (TCG: Spell Refund)  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate this card immediately after resolving the effect of a Spell Card that required you to pay LP to activate it. Gain LP equal to the amount you paid to activate that Spell Card.

Curse Beat  
Counter Trap Card  
If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while you control 2 or more Xyz Monsters: Negate that card's activation and destroy it, and if you do, return the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls to their original amounts.

* * *

**Vile: You never know what someone can do when they're cornered, as Suguru proved. But is it over for Mitsume? Or did her face-down save her. Find out next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now! *hears a rapping at the door* *sighs* Darn it, Foxy!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: *trying to push a door shut with RK, Foxy on the other end* Come on, push, darn it! *we give one final shove, closing the door* *I lock it, then wipe off my forehead* Jeez, that guy's stubborn!**

**RK777: No kiddin'. Knew I shoulda brought my shotgun.**

**Vile: *starts pushing a few buttons on my wristpad* I'd better rig my Deporter Trap. That animatronic will be flung back to his own game if he tries this garbage again. *notices the viewers* Oh, hi, folks! Didn't see ya there! Rocket Knight 777 was just helping me out with Foxy. I think the guy got his wires even more crossed than they normally are in his own game.**

**RK777: Let's hope neither one of us has to use his kind in either of our universes.**

**Vile: Well, I have no intention of playing his series (sorry, Freddy), not to mention we have ARC-V's Des-Toys-**

** RK777: Frightfurs.**

** Vile: Whatever they are, they take that position well enough. But for now, we've got a story to finish. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 80: Precious Melody

Chapter 6

The smoke finally cleared from Passacaglia's attack… to show Knight holding off Passacaglia's attack with his sword. "NANI?!" Suguru cried.

"To think someone like you had to force my hand." Mitsume said through the smoke. The smoke cleared more to show an active Trap on her field. "How disappointing I didn't see your true power sooner."

"W-What is that?!"

"My Trap Card, **Eye of Clairvoyance**. I can only activate this Trap from my hand when my Life Points would reach 0 in battle with a Blinded By monster." Mitsume explained. "Once I do, I banish every card in my Graveyard. Then, my monster gains 1000 Attack Points for each Eye Magic and Trap I banished, while your monster loses 500 for every Blinded By monster." Mitsume held up Cyclops and Eye of Transfer. "With 1 Eye and 1 Blinded By removed from my Graveyard, my monster gains 1000 Attack Points, while your monster loses 500 ATK." Knight's blindfold glowed harshly. "Additionally, my monster is not destroyed by this battle, and you must end your turn the moment your Battle Phase ends." Knight got out of the way of Passacaglia's club with a trace image, making it slam into the ground.

**Knight ATK:1000**

**Passacaglia ATK:2500**

**Mitsume LP:1000**

Mitsume let out a breath. _'That power is far stronger than I anticipated. I must end this as soon as possible.'_

"Kuso… turn end!" Suguru declared.

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Kuronazo drew his card. "Lucky draw. Magic Card, Xyz Gift, hatsudo. With 2 or Xyz Monsters on the field, I draw 2 cards." He drew twice. "Next, Ghostrick Spoiled Angel, Ribaasu Shoukan." Spoiled Angel reformed from her card, a little out of it and having to shake her head. "Trap, hatsudo: **Xyz Rotation**. This card allows me to return Ghostrick Spoiled Angel to my Extra Deck and replace it with another Xyz Monster, giving the new monster all of her Overlay Units!" Angel dissipated into purple energy, which her Overlay Units absorbed, growing larger and spinning even faster. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A coffin appeared where Angel once was, slowly opening. "Ideyo, Ghostrick Alucard!" The vampiric leader of the Ghostricks rose from his coffin, destroying it by shooting his arms to the side.

Ghostrick Alucard: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1600 7 Overlay Units

"Is it too much to assume he's not sticking around for long?" Mitsume asked.

"No, that's actually quite accurate." Kuronazo pointed forward. "Xyz Change!" Alucard snapped his fingers as another blue spiral portal opened up, absorbing Alucard. "Return, Ghostrick Spoiled Angel!" Spoiled Angel returned to the field through the portal, flashing a peace sign.

Spoiled Angel: 8 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

"Ghostrick Spoiled Angel no kouka hatsudo." He showed Ghostrick Werewolf from his hand. "I attach Ghostrick Werewolf to Angel as an Overlay Unit!" Kuronazo threw the card, which became another Overlay Unit.

Spoiled Angel: 9 Overlay Units

"Is that all, or will you actually fight?" Mitsume asked, unimpressed.

"Why would I need to? My indirect strategy has almost sealed my victory. Only one more Overlay Unit, and I win." Kuronazo nonchalantly picked his next card. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." His next facedown appeared.

Mitsume went for her Deck._ 'My final turn... I will not fail.'_ She thought. "Watakushi no turn..." Her blindfold glowed. "Draw!". She drew her card. "Magic Card, Xyz Treasure, hatsudo. For every Xyz Monster on the field, I draw once." 4 cards were drawn from her Deck, and she looked at them. "The future has been seen... Despite both of your efforts, victory will be mine. The Judge Blinded by Justice, Shoukan." Appearing next to the Knight was a tall, imposing man wielding a giant gavel. He wore a white powder wig and long black robe with a cloth blindfold tied around his eyes.

**The Judge Blinded By Justice: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2200/DEF:600**

Mitsume held up a card. "...It's over. Magic Card, **Eye of Contact**, hatsudo! With only two Blinded By monsters on my field, both of them become Level 8 for the turn!" Both Knight and Judge's blindfolds glowed pink.

**Knight &amp; Judge: Lv.8**

"Based on this move, I surmise that we get to see your Number." Kuronazo mused.

Suguru's eyes widened in fear. "No...Not that!"

"Watakushi wa, Reberu Hachi no Judge Blinded by Justice to Knight Blinded by Loyalty de Obarei!" Her two monsters turned fully orange (Knight) and yellow (Judge) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal, and the glow from Mitsume's blindfold turned harsh. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Hachi!"

The number "08" formed and flashed in cyan, and the monster's sealed form emerged as what appeared to be a suit of torso armor. Legs emerged from the bottom of the armor, creating their own pieces of samurai armor. "The vessel of the second sight, inescapable by mortals..." Two arms emerge from the sides, clad in armored gloves. Finally, the cyan Number glowed in blackness before it revealed a visor over the eyes of a man wearing a samurai helmet with the "08" on it, the visor obstructing his view with an eye emblazoned on it, much like Mitsume herself. "Genshikenshi (Vision Swordsman)…" The sightless samurai drew a sword and slashed twice with it before standing there stoically, two purple Overlay Units circling him. "Zatoichi."

**Number 8: Vision Swordsman - Zatoichi: Rank 8 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:2600 2 Overlay Units**

Suguru fell back onto his butt in fear. "Anything but that!"

"An interesting Number, to say the least." Kuronazo mused. "What, pray tell, does it do?"

"You will see... because its first target will be you, Kuronazo." Mitsume told him. "But first, Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, hatsudo. This card destroys 1 Magic or Trap Card, or a card ACTING as one, on the field." A cyclone billowed from the card, obliterating Rhapsody in Berserk.

"My melody!" Suguru cried.

"Now, Zatoichi, attack Ghostrick Spoiled Angel!" Zatoichi readied his sword and, with a flash of his visor, instantly dashed right by Angel, slashing her and making her scream before she exploded.

"Kuso..." Kuronazo groaned.

"Zatoichi no kouka hatsudo!" At that moment, Zatoichi began absorbing Angel's Overlay Units into his sword, making it glow a harsh purple. "If Zatoichi destroys an Xyz Monster by battle that had Overlay Units, the player who controlled that monster takes 500 damage for each Overlay Unit!" Kuronazo backstepped with a gasp. "Vision Blade!" Zatoichi waved his sword around before slashing, sending out a very powerful energy blade. Kuronazo leapt out of the way as the blade tore through the ground, blowing his cape around.

Kuronazo had to hold his mask in place from the force. "I underestimated you..."

**Kuronazo LP:0 – ELIMINATED**

Suguru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god… I still have a turn."

"Wrong."

"Eh?!"

"Zatoichi no kouka hatsudo! If this card attacks, I can use an Overlay Unit at the end of the Damage Step to enable another attack!" Zatoichi slashed an Overlay Unit with his sword.

**Zatoichi: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Furthermore, Quick-Play Magic, **Eye of the Curse**, hatsudo! This card doubles any damage that is the result of a card effect this turn, but during the End Phase, the original damage comes back to me!" Zatoichi's visor glowed a bright red.

"B-BAKANA!" Suguru yelled

"Zatoichi, attack Passacaglia in Aggression!" With a flash, Zatoichi slashed right through Passacaglia, obliterating her before absorbing her Overlay Unit to fire off a red energy slash. Suguru groaned as he shielded himself from the force.

**Suguru LP:1800**

"You're finished. Zatoichi no kouka hatsudo!" The samurai absorbed his other Overlay Unit through his sword.

**Zatoichi: 0 Overlay Units**

"Zatoichi, attack Dirge in Dejection!" Zatoichi slashed through Suguru's final monster, absorbed its Overlay Unit and blasted Suguru one more time; blowing the homeless duelist back several feet, and knocking him out.

**Mitsume LP:1000**

**Suguru LP:0 - ELIMINATED**

Mitsume's face appeared with the word "WIN" before the Augmented Reality vanished. _'Incredible… Yuma's going to have a hard time against that Number.'_

Mitsume walked over to the unconscious Suguru and took the card from him. "History repeats itself. Once again, your Number is mine." She turned to Kuronazo, who had gotten up and back to his normal posture. "Will you stand in my way, Black Mystery?"

"No. Not this time, at least." Kuronazo replied. "A deal is a deal."

"Very well. I suppose I should say I look forward to seeing what you can really do when the time comes."

"Indeed. You won't beat me so easily next time, though... Mitsume."

"Hopefully you can back that up. It won't feel right to crush you if you can't at least put up a fight." Mitsume said. "But deliver this message to Tsukumo: If I encounter him, I will not be merciful. He and I are enemies to the end." The markings on Mitsume's blindfold glowed, causing her to vanish in a flash of light.

Kuronazo stood there for a moment. "You're quite the puzzle, Ms. Mitsume… One I intend to solve, personally." With that, Kuronazo turned and walked away.

*Time Skip to End of School* *Principal's Office*

"Eh?!" Tokunosuke and Hikaya cried, the principal sitting in his chair.

"What do you mean, "it's gone"?!" Tokunosuke shouted.

The principal sighed. "I'm sorry, you two, but circumstances resulted in the card not being in my possession anymore."

"What happened?" Hikaya asked.

"It was the strangest thing. First, I hear this weird music, and then Taichi storms in here, swipes the card, and takes off, with a strange blindfolded girl chasing after him."

"Taichi-kun, ura?" Tokunosuke wondered.

"He claimed to hear the same music, but it was tormenting him." The principal told them. "He was taken home early because of it."

"I hope he's alright." Hikaya whimpered.

"So do I." The principal then sighed. "If I wasn't witness to the power of these Number cards, I would be dismissing these events as crazy, but I know full well not to take them lightly. The sooner Yuma and Kotori return from their own quest, the sooner this problem can be solved." He leaned back in his chair. "Any word from them, by the way?"

"They've been at this for a day, but they've made some progress." Tokunosuke said.

"Too bad there's not much we can do." Hikaya added.

Tokunosuke sighed. "All we can do is keep our eyes open for more Numbers, ura."

"And I hope we don't encounter anymore at this school." The principal said. "Nothing against you kids who accepted this responsibility, if you call it that, but my ticker just can't take must more of this excitement."

"No promises, sir, but we'll do what we can, ura." Tokunosuke said, Hikaya nodding in agreement.

"Good to hear. Now, go on. Off with ya." The principal told them. "Your parents are probably waiting for you both."

*Later That Day*

Tokunosuke walked home by himself, but his face went into a stern look. _'I'll find out who you are, Mitsume.'_ He thought. _'You may not know the true identity of Kuronazo... but Kuronazo solves every mystery he finds.'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

The Judge Blinded by Justice  
Level 4 LIGHT Fairy/Effect  
ATK:2200/DEF:600  
This card cannot attack. This effect cannot be negated, except by the effect of an "Eye" card. _**Rest of Effects Unconfirmed**_

Number 8: Vision Swordsman – Zatoichi  
Rank 8 DARK Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:3000/DEF:2600  
2 Level 8 monsters  
If this card destroys an Xyz Monster by battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material that was attached to that monster. If this card attacks: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card at the end of the Damage Step; this card can attack once again.

Eye of the Curse  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Double any effect damage inflicted to your opponent this turn. During the End Phase: You take the original amount of all effect damage inflicted to your opponent.

Eye of Clairvoyance  
Counter Trap Card  
If your Life Points would become 0 as a result of a battle between an opponent's attacking monster and a "Blinded By" monster you control: Banish all cards from your Graveyard; your monster gains 1000 ATK for each "Eye" card banished by this effect, and your opponent's monster loses 500 ATK for each "Blinded By" monster banished by this effect, during the Damage Step. Additionally, your monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and your opponent must end their turn at the end of the Battle Phase.

Xyz Rotation  
Normal Trap Card  
Return 1 Xyz Monster you control to your Extra Deck: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with a different name, and if you do, attach all of the first monster's Xyz Materials to the second monster. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

* * *

**RK777: Nice ending, V-man. You just pump these out, don't you? Heh, wish I could do that.**

**Vile: Hey, don't get modest. You got me out of a jam with this one. ...Not to mention you and I basically collabed the Duel already. *notices a bunch of authors who asked me for a collab glaring at me* *hides face* Don't hurt me!**

**RK777: Simmer down, folks. *cocks shotgun* Don't make go redneck on ya. *they calm down* Still, it's not like I had anything better to do. Hard to update Numbershot 41.5 when it seems like no one's reading it. *facepalm* Ooh, sorry for plugging.**

**Vile: Eh, sh*t happens. Anyway, now that you guys are pacified, all who liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and for crying out loud, with all the things RK and I team up with, give the guy a little love! You'll be seeing our teamwork a lot once we get to farther future projects (eventually).**

**RK777: One of which will be the next Numbershot for this guy. Which, let me say, was a bloody booger of a duel to map. And that's putting it lightly.**

**Vile: Yeah, in less light terms, it was a clusterf*ck. *hears a zapping noise* Welp, there goes Foxy. See ya, guys!**

** Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
